The Graveyard
This page lists all characters killed in Blood Moon. ---- Villains ---- *'Renfield' Played by LSCStealthNinja -Renfield has been with the Lord Vampyre longer then anyone else, as he once worked as a chauffeur for him before he became a Vampire. Fearful of his servant revealing his past, Vampyre turned Renfield into a mindless (and, more importantly, loyal) zombie. Nowadays, Renfield still drives Vampyre's personal hearse, but has a habit of crashing it. **''Car: Can evade special powers once per day by driving off in his hearse'' **''Zombie: He is known to fall asleep in battle. 1/4 chance of winning any fight once he's used his power for the day.'' ---- * Alien Cyborg Played by TheBakonBitz -The Alien Cyborg was the second in command and chief strategist behind the alien invasion of 2011, a position that he now, after the defeat of his beloved commander, holds for Lord Vampyre. **''Ray gun: The Alien Cyborg still possesses a ray gun, which does double damage, and has an extra armour layer, increasing his health by one point'' **''Earthling germs: The Alien Cyborg is extremely vulnerable to human germs, meaning there is a 50% chance that he will lose one health each turn.'' ---- *'Zombie Groom' Played by CM4S -Once a famed Mardi Gras performer, the Voodoo Doctor tuned to a life of zombified crime after his death in 1996. Several years later, he has control of the world's largest (and, oddly, only) zombie crime ring. Although in early 2010 his operation was decimated by the efforts of a small band of unlikely heroes (what else?), he was still one of the first monsters contacted by the Lord Vampyre while attempting to form his army of death. The doctor now works for Vampyre, supplying many undead minions to the cause. **''Zombies- The Zombie Groom commands an army of loyal zombie best men, each with one health. He can only be attacked after one is killed. A new zombie will spawn at the beginning of each day.'' **''Arms - His arms are prone to falling off in battle, giving him a 1/3 chance of winning without his zombie best men to back him up, and only 9 health points'' ---- * Irradiated Skeleton Played by Thedaarkiteck - A former servant of Mallock the Malign who died after being brutally murdered by a knight. After lying dead for many thousands of years, he was reanimated by a nuclear bomb blast. After roaming the countryside, terrorising locals for many years, he found Lord Vampyre, who swore that he'd help him destroy any knights they happened to meet, in return for eternal servitude. . The skeleton has a sneaking suspicion he got the worse end of the deal, but serves nonetheless. ** Radioactive: Automatically does one point of damage to any one character per day. ** Brittle: A roll of five or six in combat against the skeleton will shatter a bone, doing double damage. ---- *'Werewolf' Played by ThatInZaneGuy-The Werewolf was once a harmless citizen of LEGO City known as Bob, but was bitten by a Werewolf in control of the Lord Vampyre. As all the Lord Vampyre's other Werewolves are dead at the hands of the obsessed Major Quinton Steele, this Werewolf is now quite valuable to the Lord Vampyre, as he is one of the last of his race. **''Infectious bite: If the Werewolf kills any character on the opposing side, they will return to life as a lesser werewolf (five health, no special powers, and still suffering from all allergies), and fight on the side of Darkness.'' **''Allergies: The Werewolf will take triple damage from any silver weapons, anything blessed, or anything rubbed with mistletoe.'' ---- * Dark Monster Played by Scratch5 - Once a rubbish man in Sydney, fell in a bin, and turned into the hideous Dark Monster. He roams the streets of Sydney begging for cheeseburgers, which are said to heal him. He is a dangerous man, and should be fed his least favourite food, cabbage to keep him away. **''Dark: His opponents cannot seem him, so he has a 3/4 chance of beating them.'' **''weakness'' He can't see himself, so he can only attack 1 time a day, due to his inability to see, and starts off with 8 lives ---- * The Headless Horseman Played by 1999bug - Once, many hundreds of years ago, a Scottish soldier named Ewen, the horseman was decapitated in an ancient battle. Ever since then, he has roamed the earth, killing the odd person every now and again. However, he has,over the centuries, become quite annoyed at the fact that he can't walk about in sunlight without suffering extreme pain, and so jumped at the chance to join the Lord Vampyre's Army of Darkness. **''Head Collector: Is capable of attempting to harvest an enemy's head, has a 30% chance of success, but if it works, the result is an auto-kill.'' **''Blind: The Horseman has a 60% chance per battle of falling of his horse and taking two points of damage.'' ---- Heroes ---- * Rex Tyrone-Played by JackTDTS -Rex Tyrone was a famous (and illegal) big-game hunter/poacher, before he turned his talents to hunting bigger game: Dinosaurs. He has such a high profile among the adventurers of the world, that he was one of the first people Jake Raines contacted in an attempt to create a monster-fighting force. **''Manley: Rex begins the game with his choice of any one piece of equipment.'' **''Racist, Sexist, Anti-Enviromentalist, Jingoistic Bigot: Rex holds everything that isn't a yellow-skinned male of 21 or over in disdain, and thus underestimates them. All enemies have a 4/6 chance of defeating him.'' ---- * Helena Skvalling Played by Lego Leader -Jake Raines's old friend/rival, Helena assisted him on many adventures, although she is a worthy adventurer in her own right. She was tricked by the Lord Vampyre into assembling a team to find the first moonstone and deliver it to him. Once completed this mission, the treacherous vampire killed the rest of her party, and Helena barely escaped with her life. The first thing she did upon returning to civilization was to contact Jake Raines, and to start to put together a force to stop the Lord Vampyre and his monsters... **''Linguist: Helena can speak the Monster's languages, and can reason with them, allowing her to avoid one attack per day.'' **''Gender stereotypes: As a woman in what is commonly seen as a man's world, Helena's friends often relegate her to the background while they fight, giving her a -1 bonus on all roles in battle.'' ---- * Josh Thunder Played by Darth henry - Great grandson of the world-famous Johnny Thunder and Pippin Reed, Josh has a lot to live up to, as three generations of his family have been adventurers, of varying degrees of fame. However, Josh just likes sitting at home with his dog, and playing video games, and drinking excessive amounts of coffee. Due to his parentage, he was one of the first people contacted by Jake Raines to join the Monster Fighters, and, although he tried to refuse, was eventually talked into it. **''Caffeinated: Can attack four times per day.'' **''Scaredey-cat: Josh has a 2/6 chance of running away and losing two health when attacked.'' ---- *'Quinton Steele' Played by Dataman1- Major Quinton Steele, a decorated soldier, finally met his match in India about thirty years ago, where he encountered a werewolf. The Major barely escaped with his life, and was hideously maimed. Since that time, he has obsessively sought out and killed werewolves anywhere he can find them, and was only too happy to join the Monster Fighters. **''Trained Soldier: The major gains +1 on all rolls in battle.'' **''Scarred for Life: The Major's encounter with a Werewolf has left him mentally and physically scarred, meaning that he has seven health points, and a 30% chance per day of having a complete breakdown, and losing any fight he attempts.'' ---- Category:Blood Moon